


Priorities

by bluejay_unit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: David comforts Patrick after getting an upsetting comment on facebook.





	Priorities

Patrick looks up from his phone when the bell rings, announcing David’s entrance into the store. David catches his eye, and the witty greeting he’d been thinking up died on his lips when he saw Patrick’s eyes were red and tear filled.

David stops in his tracks. “Hey?” he says, concern pushing his voice an octave higher.

“Hey,” Patrick responds in a shaky voice, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m fine, I don’t why I’m--,” He hangs his head and cuts himself off to hold back on a sob, pinching the bridge of his nose.

David drops his (suede, designer) bag on the floor without a second thought and rushes over to him, wrapping Patrick up in his arms.

“It’s stupid, I know I shouldn’t let it get to me…” Patrick says, gasping on an inhale, letting himself be pulled into David’s embrace as he hides his face in his shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” David answers, running a hand soothingly up and down Patrick’s back. “What’s going on?”  
Patrick gestures his phone towards him, so he extracts one hand to take it. He’s on Facebook, open to a photo of them Patrick had just posted to announce their engagement. David had gotten to share the news in person and on his Instagram, so they agreed Patrick got to share it first on Facebook. Plus, Patrick had told him he’d wanted to use it as an opportunity to officially come out to more distant friends and family that the news hadn’t trickled down to yet.

David scrolls down, and under several well-wishing comments, there’s one from Patrick’s aunt, Judy.  
_“So sad to see you’re stuck on this path. What happened to that lovely girl you were going to marry? Praying for you, and would love to have you over for Thanksgiving again once you’re free of this distraction.”_

David huffs an angry breath and sets the phone down on the counter beside them. He hugs Patrick tighter, holding him as he cries quietly into his shoulder.

When his breathing slows, Patrick turns his head a bit to say, “I shouldn’t be so upset, I knew her opinions, it could’ve been so much worse--,”

“Hey, none of that,” David interrupts gently, “You’re allowed to be upset. That was a very upsetting and frankly condescending comment. Just because some people can compartmentalize contradictory beliefs and care for their family doesn’t mean you have to be ok with being treated that way. You deserve to be loved for all of who you are, not just despite the parts that bigoted people decide they can ignore.”

Patrick hugs him tighter. David kisses him lightly on the temple. “And if you want me to defend your honor online and take Judy down a peg, I’d be delighted.” He glances at the phone, where he sees a few new comments have come in. “Though I think several of your cousins may have beaten me to it.”

Patrick smiles but shakes his head, forehead still resting on David’s shoulder. David just holds him, swaying a bit for another quiet minute.

“You must really love me,” Patrick says, lifting his head with a sniff.

David frowns, taken aback. “Obviously, why?”

“You didn’t even yell at me for messing up your sweater.” He gestures at his now-damp shoulder.

David looks down at it. “Oh, this old thing?” he says, just a half-second too late to be entirely genuine. And Patrick knows better anyway, he’s been paying attention.

Patrick shakes his head. “No, no, this is one of your favorites!” He smoothes a hand down the black cashmere, fingers playing at the hem, trying to remember. “…Tim Gunn gave it to you?”

David pulls his hands away and clasps them together, between his own. “Patrick. It’s not important.”

Patrick snorts a shaky laugh. “Who are you and what’ve you done with my fiancé? If celebrity-gifted sweaters aren’t important, what is?”

David just gives him this unimpressed look he does when Patrick is baiting him to say something cheesy. Which he honestly hadn’t been, but he supposes if he can tell what the answer would be just from that look, then it’s obvious enough.

He leans in to kiss him, then stops himself, realizing his face is still wet from crying. “Sorry, I’m gross,” he whispers with a self-conscious laugh, pulling back. To his surprise, David cups the back of his head with one hand and pulls him in for one long, firm kiss, heedless of the mess. Patrick’s heart skips a beat when he pulls away.

David hides a wince well as he reaches behind the register for tissues for them both.

Once clean, David presses another kiss to his cheek. “I can cover things here if you want to go home early.” Patrick shakes his head. “Take a break, then. There’s still some tea in the back room.”

Patrick nods, putting a hand on David’s sweater again. “I can take this to the dry cleaners later, if you want.”

David pulls his head back a little. “Ok, did you not get what I was saying…?”  
Patrick grins. “I got that you were saying I was more important than your sweaters, which believe me I take as the huge compliment it is, but I know you have room in your heart for me and your wardrobe. Let me fix it?”

David’s incredulous. “I’m not making you drive all the way out of town just for this.”

“Fine then, you can come,” Patrick shrugs. “Make a date out of it.”

“To the dry cleaners in Elmdale?” David grins, eyes widening sarcastically, “Hot date.”

Patrick puts a hand on his hip. “It’s also a few miles from that new poke bowl place.”

David walks his fingers up Patrick’s arm. “You sure you’re not guilty? Because it’s starting to sound like it.”

Patrick winds his arms around his waist, looking up at him. “Not everything nice is guilt-motivated, David.” He sighs, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, as David’s arms wrap around his shoulders. “Sometimes it’s just because I’m in love with you.”

David smiles into Patrick’s hair. “Lucky me,” he answers, and means it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was torn about putting this one up, especially because of the show's commitment to not showing homophobia, which I really appreciate and think is important. But, outside the scope of the show, I figure if this kind of hurt/comfort is helpful to me it might be to someone else as well.


End file.
